


it's the endgame

by narniansmagic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I can't cope with this, MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE NEW AVENGERS 4 TRAILER, MY HEART BROKE, Marvel Universe, Thanos is a dick, literally angst, read only if you've seen the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: *SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW AVENGERS TRAILER*Taken after the events of Infinity War pt1





	it's the endgame

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this if you haven't seen the new Avengers 4 (endgame) Trailer that just got released.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy xox 
> 
> Keys:  
> Y/H/T = your home town  
> italic paragraphs mean flashbacks

It was very silent trip once on the way back to base. Steve hadn't uttered a word and Nat was trying to collect herself. 

As the remaining team walked through the door, your ears had perked up and a relief sigh left Steve's mouth. His head had been swarming at the thought of loosing you, like he had lost Bucky. He wouldn't know what to do if the both of you were gone. He remembered that you'd put up with everything that had gone wrong in the past couple of years. Ever since the Government, Ultron - you'd seen it all. He was always there to protect you. But he left you. He only wanted you safe.

_"I'm not leaving!" you'd shouted. The whole team had left by now because they knew that it could get ugly when you were mad. You were beyond furious. You were just a simple civilian but you still had your own mind and thoughts. Steve had been so pressured into choosing which side, that eventually Tony had made you choose yours. You decided you weren't apart of this. But you wanted to help Steve, he didn't want to have the conversation. "You are too." he snapped. You'd never seen him filled with anger inside before. ""Look," he took a breathe, he didn't want to break down. "I don't want you getting in the mess of this. You've already chosen to not pick anyside. But-"_

_"But I still want to help. That's why I'm not leaving. I know it doesn't make sense. But I just don't want you alone. I mean, where am I gonna go? My sister's left New York and gone back to (Y/H/T) -" You had started to ramble on and on, but Steve wasn't listening. He always did, but this - this was more. He wanted to protect you so badly, he didn't want you to get hurt or get thrown in jail because of Tony. Tony was a powerful man, full of rich money and smartness. He could do anything to you - you a middle class lady who works full time at a cafe down the road that sometimes gets heaps of tourists. It paid well, well enough to get a comfortable apartment for the two of you - maybe even possibly have a child one day. "You're staying." it was his final word. And you knew he meant it. The com radio turned on suddenly and Tony's voice rung through saying that they needed to go to the meeting. That was the last time you ever saw your husband._

Here you were, staring out the window full of tears. You had just watched half the battlefield disappeared in to thin ash.

"You're okay!" you cried in relief. "What the hell is happened out there?" you had looked at the beaten up Thor and what appeared to be a Racoon. You hadn't seen Thor in years, not since Tony's party at the tower, where everything just went horribly wrong with Ultron. He looked so defeated, like the world had turned against him instead of praising for his glory and sacrifice. 

" _Thanos won_." was all Steve said as he he reached towards you to give you the biggest hug, he'd ever given. You could've sworn you felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Steve, you're bleeding." you said suddenly, because his cut on his forehead had started to get bigger and bruised. "I can't really feel it." his voice sounded rugged and tired, too scared to even come out as a sentence. 

You saw the others had already left - knowing that you and Steve needed time to recollect yourselves together. You guessed they were heading to the showers or to try and bandage themselves up. Luckily you were good at helping bandage the team, you'd helped them many times whenever you were free from not working. But this was more harder than anything. After not seeing Steve for years, you haven't bandaged one bleeding arm or head, not ones back or stomach. You rush to the supply cupboard in the kitchen, and sure enough there were spear supply of bandages, pain killers, Panadol and everything that you needed. 

You rush back to Steve, already finding him sitting quietly on the couch. He's breathing hard and his eyes sparkle with tears. You know it's going to be a long night tonight. 

****** TIME SKIP******

It felt like it had been years since the last battle in Wakanda. Steve had shaved off his beard, due to the fact he felt like he needed to clean up. You had to admit you loved that beard, it looked sexy on him with his long blond sandy hair. But Steve had asked you to give him a haircut, he didn't trust himself to do it since the last time he had done was back when he was his skinny old child self. 

You'd kept his hair a bit longer, not cut off and shaped like when you had met him at the cafe you'd used to work at before Loki's attack. It was a good length but he'd pushed it back a bit and you'd wondered if he used some sort of magic gel to keep it in place. 

"You're staring at my hair again, hun." he mused slightly with a small smirk. Natasha had rolled her eyes, they needed to get back on topic. But it was the same old talk of how they could get everyone back - or maybe they were living in an alternate universe compared to the others. 

"No I'm not!" you blush suddenly, you feel like a teenager again. The room feels a lot lighter then it used to be. It had been so tensed these couple of weeks. Bruce had locked himself in the lab, he was trying to find a new 'science way' - words to indescribable to say - and you haven't seen him since. You wonder if that's his way of coping. The fact he's lost half his friends, his teammates. 

"Would you two stop eyeing each other and get back to work? You're part of the team now, (Y/N)." Nat reminds you. Natasha had been a great friend over the years, you wish none of this could happen - you wish she was the same friendly sassy girl you met after the attack from Loki. Now she was more serious, but her sassiness did come back from time to time - the old Nat. 

You mumble back various "okays" and peer up the screen. Scott Lang had suddenly appeared up on screen, and a small teenage boy on the next screen. His name was Peter Parker. Even though you have never met this kid, you really hope he's with Tony - safe and sound. 

Suddenly, you hear a voice yell out. 

"Is this a recording?" Steve asks as you all watch confusingly at the screen of Scott waving his hands at the security camera. 


End file.
